Mont Blanc Noland
| jva=Takashi Taniguchi| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Montblanc "Liar" Norland (モンブラン・ノーランド, Monburan Nōrando) is regarded in a North Blue fairy tale as a trickster and a liar who made up the story of a gold city on Jaya. He stood by his story even up till his execution. Appearance Norland was a brown haired man whose most distinct feature is a chestnut like growth on his head. This growth was passed down his descendants. He was well built man who often wore a black coat and orange scarf. After his execution, most artists often depicted him in children's books as an ever smiling idiot. Personality The real Norland was a honest and good man who was brave and cared about people, despite what history remembers him as. He was happy-go-lucky and had a strong determination as well as being friendly. His only flaw seemed to have been acting without consulting people on things (such as cutting down the Shandians sacred trees), however he only did what he thought was best for people. After making good friends with Calgara he hoped to see him again and dreamed for a long time of revisiting his island. But Norland was sadly a victum of circumstances beyond his control and this was something he would never live to see. He neverless bravely went to his death swearing the truth was as he said it and hoping his friend was okay. History The Tale of a Liar The True Story 400 years ago, he was an explorer who found the island of Jaya by hearing the ringing of a golden bell located there. This bell was regarded as a holy object by the native Shandora Tribe of Jaya. Norland and his crew became friends with the tribe, especially the Shandoran warrior Calgara, and with their help discovered a city of gold on the island. After he returned to his home island Lyneel, he told the king about his expedition. The king then ordered Norland to take him to the city of gold. Once they arrived on the island, however, the city and its people had disappeared. The king, furious, thought Norland was playing a trick on him and thus sentenced him to death. Furthermore, the king even framed Norland by having one of his subjects act as member of Norland's crew, falsely testifying against Norland. In the end, with his crew watching helplessly, Norland is left tearfully wondering what happened to his native friends and the golden city as he is killed. As a final insult, the North Blue fairy tale telling his story depicts him as a grinning fool and the king as a brave warrior. Legacy of Norland Because of his reputation, the Montblanc family was forever shunned by society, falling under a curse. Many members over the centuries returned to look for the city, but all that did so ended up spending the rest of their lives searching to no avail. The true reason for the city's disappearance, though unknown to Norland, was due to an underwater geyser called the Knock Up Stream. This powerful geyser shot a portion of the island up into the sky, where it remained suspended. Norland's claims are finally proven to be the truth when Luffy rings the golden bell in Skypiea, which can be heard below on Jaya Island. The fairly tale may remain, but to his descendant Montblanc Cricket and his friends, he is vindicated after 400 years of shame. Merchandise He featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Trivia *Norland was also responsible for introducing pumpkins to the Shandians who reguarded them as scared vegetables. One Piece Yellow Data Book. References Category: Dead Characters Category:Male